custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Power-Up (Jared
'''Power-Up '''is a special element introduced around late Season 2/early Season 3 Overview In late Season 2, the Imagination Posse all used their imaginations to unlock their basic power-up forms, in order to better use their make believe powers, especially since Wicked had risen on her quest for power. Looks Normal The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The clothing is very simple, but still intricate and detailed with a combination of fashionable mini skirts, shorts, jeans, tops, pants, dresses, jumpsuits, etc. For various accessories, there is a combination of hats, gloves, bracelets, wrist cuffs, arm bands, goggles, brooches, chokers, tiaras, headphones, headbands, earrings, utility belts, and helmets. Hairstyles often remain unchanged or very slightly changed. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots and altered glittered sneakers. The style of the outfits match the wearer's personality and power Corrupted The outfits become darker and the accessories change shape and color, sometimes gaining rips or signs of deterioration, seen when Jared was under hypnosis by Wicked, transforming into Dark Jared 2.0 The looks become much more mature and more intricate, leveling up the status of the powers Requirements Anyone (by using their imaginations) is usually able to transform when they fully believe in the power of imagination and wish really hard Power Sources When in their Power Forms, someone gets their power from a certain source, sometimes pertaining to their individual personalities, making their powers very effective and authentic * Jared - Power of Friendship and Imagination (all-around: waves, light, color, etc.) * Barney - Power of Love and Imagination * Baby Bop - Power of Flowers * BJ - Power of Sports * Riff - Power of Music * Sarah Jackson - Power of Light, Flames, and Feelings * Alycia Helliwell - Power of Starlight * Madeline Cabral - Power of the Waves * Jessica Mensink - Power of Gemlight * Ella Nafzinger - Power of Music and Harmony * Abby Lintner - Power of Illusions * Emira Jakupi - Power of Emotions * * Ways to Acquire * Posse: Just by wishing really hard and using their imaginations to the max, saying Barney's magic words. ** As for the 2.0 version, each Posse member had to overcome an extreme personal difficulty, learning to come out of their shell and open their hearts, very much like their Charmix transformations, as well as perform a sacrifice for ones they love Trivia/Notes * The characters call their power "Winx", a reference to Winx Club, particularly the 4Kids dub, where the word Winx itself means that it is a fairy’s magical energy that can be drawn from a power source * The transformation sequences are animated, and for the regular power-ups/Charmix, it is a mixture of Magic Winx and Magic Charmix (with a touch of Believix & Enchantix), and an instrumental of the Basic transformation theme from the 4Kids dub of Winx Club is used) in all versions of the show) *This is the Jared & Friends version of Magic Winx, in a way and the 2.0 version is a satire/parody/the J&F version of Enchantix See Also/Various Power-Up Levels, Items, & Powers As a result of the imaginary versatility, there are also many more aspects to the Power-Up concept: * Charmix * Dimension Twist * Power of StarSpark * Oceanix - Power of the Ocean * Power Bracelets Category:Jared & Friends